Rain
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "If you're with me, everything will get warmer." Said he, pulling her closer, "It's simple that this rain will also be warmer than any other rain. Getting myself drenched in this rain, I won't get attacked by any disease."


**I neither own death note, nor any lyrics or poetic lines that I'll use in this. I started watching this anime before a few days. I've already watched a few episodes. This anime belongs to my favorite genre and I've already started feeling the thrill. This is my first fic about this anime. For lightening the mood, I'll start with a romantic one-shot between Light and Misa. As it will be an AU, so you mayn't see the characters with their original principles and characteristics. They may be a bit OOC….**

 **Okay, now I am shutting my mouth and beginning the fic…**

* * *

It was 9.30 am at morning. Usually the weather must be sunny. The sun must spread her light all over the country. But the weather wasn't looking to be like this. It looked as though it had been evening. The sky was covered with black clouds. There was lightening in the sky, droplets of rain were falling on the earth. In this romantic weather, everyone must be with a cheerful and jolly mind. But no, he's absolutely not a part from them.

The young artist was sitting in his art shop boringly, keeping his hands on the table and leaning his face against his right palm. His brown eyebrows were frowned in annoyance. His teeth were clenched. There was a certain reason behind his feeling disturbed.

Light Yagami was always very passionate for art. Maybe since his very childhood. He was a good student although in his school life. But he secured highest marks in arts and crafts. The teachers often praised him a lot for his skill and passion for art. After finishing school, he completed his degree on arts and crafts. Then he started drawing different kinds of pictures. Gradually he grew famous as an artist in the country. His pictures started to be sold like hot cakes. But today nobody had come yet for buying his pictures.

'Maybe today is my unlucky day….' Thought the youngman, looking at his wrist watch. It was 15 minutes left to be ten on the watch. During normal days, four or five copies of his paintings would have been sold. But today he couldn't sell a single picture.

'I can't be bored sitting like this. I have to pass my time anyhow. Otherwise I'll feel to be in hell very soon!'

Opening the closet, the artist took out a single piece of offset paper, a brush and a pot of black ink. Pouring the brush in the ink, he started drawing on the white paper. Straight lines, curved lines, circles, ovals….

"Excuse me!"

Stopping painting, he looked at the source of the voice. There was a middle-aged gentleman. He was wearing a set of black safari suits. His wrist watch was made of gold; he was wearing spectacles. He said, "Can you show me some pictures?"

"Sure, which object or scene?" He said very politely, standing.

"I prefer the scene of rain."

"Alright." Said the artist as he gathered a few painting pieces of raining scenes. The gentleman checked them all. After about 10 minutes, he chose one.

"I want this one." He asked, "How much does it cost?"

"Hmm…." Thought he before speaking anything. Taking 5 seconds, he said, "It will cost 100 dollars."

"Alright, here is the price." Said the gentleman as he handed him a note of 100 dollar.

"Thank you." The young man nodded, "Do you like pictures?"

"Truth to be told, not that much." Said the old man, "Actually since it is rainy weather, so I thought why I shouldn't decorate my living room with the pictures of the scenes of rainy season. That's why I'm buying this picture."

The light brown-haired guy laughed in his inner mind. He said to himself, "Look Light! To them, paintings are only things of decorating houses and nothing else!"

"Thank you, please visit again." Said Light. The gentleman gave a chuckle in return and went to his Lamborghini car. Opening its door, he got into the car and started it.

'Rich people will never get changed.' He assumed, before opening the newspaper of that day.

He looked at the sky. It's getting clear. The rain stopped. The sun was peeping through the clouds. He can return his home now. But he didn't want to return home. He wanted to roam somewhere.

Opening the newspaper, he saw something. At the bottom of the paper, there was an advertisement.

" **Today there is a competition of dance in the auditorium of University of Tokyo. The famous dancers from all corners of Nippon are taking part in this competition. You are cordially invited to enjoy the beautiful evening."**

Light smiled. Though he was fond of paintings, he loved all forms of arts. Folding the newspaper, he decided.

'I'll go the dance show.' He thought, 'If I get any special dancing step to draw in my sketchbook…'

* * *

He was standing in front of the auditorium. It was decorated very beautifully with garlands of flowers and colorful torch bulbs. There was a medium-sized pond in front of the building. Its water was so clear that everything could be seen easily in it. Big lotuses were floating on it.

With his surprised eyes, he entered into the hall. The inner environment was more beautiful than that of the outside. For the sky blue and white lights, the environment was looking serene. The hall was decorated with white flowers. On the large stage, some candles were lighting at the corners. Finding a seat, Light sat on it.

At the right time, the competition started. Firstly the judges and eminent guests delivered their speeches. Then the main round began.

Every dancer was very talented and highly qualified. They were dancing very beautifully also, with difficult steps and moves. Every spectator was clapping and cheering, but don't know why, they couldn't amaze Light's eyes.

Light was being bored so much that he thought to leave the place at a moment. But right at that time, the introducer said, "You have watched the performances of all well-known dancers. But now you all will get to see the performance of such a contestant who is completely a new one. She's competing in this big stage for the first time of her life. Please let's a big hand for Miss Misa Amane!"

In spite of telling, the sound of bursting out applauding couldn't be heard. But a young lady appeared on the stage. Her hair was long, thick and golden in color. Her pupils of eyes were big, circular and deep brown. They were full of innocence and adoration. Her skin color was bright milky white. The serene white light was falling on her body and getting reflected as though she had been a mirror. There was a sweet smile in the corners of her lips which was covered with light pink lipstick. Her hair was tied in a messy bun at the left side. It was adorned with beautiful pearly hair pins. She was wearing a white skin-tight ballerina dress made of silk; which was showing each curve of her body. Her legs were covered from ankles to knees with white socks. She was wearing a pair of silvery ballerina shoes. She was also wearing a pearl necklace, pearl earrings and pearl bracelet.

'Are you a girl or an oyster?' Thought Light, while smirking in his inner mind. Bowing once in front of the spectators, the girl started dancing. She was dancing very fluently, floating her body in the air. At the time of dancing, her sweet smile didn't vanish for a single moment. She twirled, floated herself in the air, moved round. Her dancing steps weren't too hard but they were enough for amazing someone's eyes.

Light was staring at the ballerina without blinking once. He didn't feel once that he was in a public place. He imagined the auditorium to be empty. Only he was there and the dancing girl. White flower petals were being showered on the girl. Once she looked at the surprised artist and gifted a sweet smirk with a wink.

Don't know for how long the young man kept imagining this. When he heard the entire auditorium bursting out applauding, he came out from the world of imagination.

'What an exception you are!' Thought the light-brown headed, 'If I didn't see you, I mightn't believe that simplicity is the intimacy. You're not gorgeous, you have not so glamor, but you're beautiful. You're beautiful in your own way.'

 _ **Under the moonlit sky, beneath a blanket of stars,**_

 _ **I wanna lay with you in a land; afar**_

 _ **It's so quiet, all I can hear,**_

 _ **Is my breath, I vaguely take, with you so near….**_

Light again lost in the world of his imagination and backed from there when his first and latest crush was announced to be the winner of the competition. The hall again burst out clapping and cheering. With the smile of utter sweetness and a slight of embarrassment, the ballerina took the award of first position, bowing her head gently. Light spoke to himself:

'When you wore the jewels of pearls, I assumed you to be an oyster. But you're really an oyster, lady Amane.'

* * *

The next few days of him were passed in living in the world of imagination.

'My lady, you're my reality, you're my dream. You're the river, you're my thirst. You're my restlessness, you're my patience. You're everything for me.' He thought, 'You have been successful to capture me in your magical web. But…how will I see you again?'

"Light-San!"

Hearing someone calling him, the boy looked behind. It was his mother, Sachiko Yagami.

"My boy, what are you doing here?" The affectionate mother said with a soft voice, "It's time for lunch."

Sighing, the boy said, "I'm coming in a while, mom. Let me finish the picture."

"Alright, but don't be late, son." Said the lady as she was about to leave the room but stopped and said, "You know, Light-San, we're having new neighbors."

"Oh okay…" Light said, not being so interested.

"Today they are shifting all their furniture in the duplex at our right side."

"That duplex which was sold by its owner before two years and remained empty?"

"Yes, that one." The elderly lady said with a pleased voice, "Just think after how long the lifeless house will get a new life."

"Hn."

"Okay my son, I won't disturb you anymore." The lady said smilingly, understanding the condition of her son, "But come soon at the table of lunch." As she left the room.

Although Light wasn't interested in the conversation with her mother about their new neighbors, he became curious to see them at once. Going to the balcony, he looked at the duplex at the right side of their house.

A few people of different ages were standing in front of the building. There was some trucks. Some were lifting furniture from those trucks. But they didn't catch Light's eyes. Only one thing caught his eyes. There was a beautiful young lady, with long golden hair, deep brown orbs and fair skin. She wasn't unfamiliar to him. He gasped and uttered:

" **Miss Amane!"**

Fantasy caught his brain. He started peeping through the windows of his balcony at the duplex in which his dream princess started dwelling. He waited long. He waited for that moment when the princess would come out from her castle. When she came out, he kept gazing at her. Seconds by seconds, minutes by minutes, hours by hours passed away, but he couldn't blink for once.

"Wish I could talk to you at once." He dreamed.

* * *

One day his dream came out true in a dramatic way.

He was returning from market. He went to buy some instruments that he needed to paint. New colors, brushes, inks, hardboards and many other things. He was singing and walking. For taking shortcut, he entered into a narrow lane. Suddenly he saw a couple of guys surrounding a girl. He became curious and went to them.

"Please….leave me…" The brown-eyed girl was requesting them with tearful eyes. Her whole body was trembling. She was trying to escape but couldn't.

"Dear lady.." Said a guy, holding her white wrist tightly, "We've heard you can dance well. Why don't you dance now? C'mon!"

"Let me go!" The girl screamed.

"Scream, scream more as you can." Said another, laughing evilly, "There's nobody to hear you."

"I think you haven't noticed me."

Hearing the bold masculine voice, the bunch of the boys looked behind. The light brown-haired guy was standing there. His jaw was clenched. His eyes were fuming in anger. He tightened his grips.

"How dare you that you annoy a helpless girl in this silent lane?" He almost roared, "If you want to be safe, leave her."

"And what if we don't leave her?" One from them said with a sarcastic voice, smirking evilly.

"Then you have to go through me at first." Said he, picking a handful of sand from the ground. Then looking here and there, he threw it to them.

"Oww….I can't see anything!" Said one of them, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Nor I.." Said another.

The girl was surprised. She couldn't decide what to do at that moment. Light caught her wrist and said, "Miss Amane, if you want to survive, don't stay here for a single moment. Just leave!"

Being confused, the girl nodded. Holding her hand, Light started running. Soon they went to the crowded place.

"Th-thank you so much for saving me, Mister." Misa was still shivering in fear, "If you weren't there, they would…"

"They could do nothing to you, Miss Amane." Assured the artist, with a smile, "God was there for you."

"Maybe..thank God!" Sighed the girl, "Phew!"

"Let me advise you…don't use this lane while moving." Said the boy, "Especially when you're alone. This lane isn't safe for women and girls at all."

"Alright, I will be careful next time." Said Misa, "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Said the boy.

"By the way…..I couldn't know his name who did a lot for me. What's your name, Mister?"

"My name is Light. Light Yagami." Replied the boy, bowing his head.

"Light…Yagami? Artist Yagami?" The girl asked, being confused.

Light nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Yagami." The girl said as she expanded her hand for handshake. After shaking hands, Light said, "It isn't safe for you to stay here for long. Let me leave you at your place. Don't worry, we live at the house after your residence."

"Okay." She agreed as they left the place.

* * *

Many day passed after that incident. Maybe one or two months. In these months, many things happened. One day, Light was standing at the balcony and sketching. The sky was turning black. Suddenly his eyes went to the garden of their neighbor. There was a shade. Misa was practicing dancing in that shade. Light kept gazing at her. He couldn't feel when the rain started and got him drenched. He got drenched, his picture was spoiled but he didn't care. He stared at her like a statue. When she left the place, Light felt himself to be drenched. Shivering, he entered into his room. But it has been too late. His vision got blurred, his head spun. Within a few seconds, his unconscious body collapsed on the floor.

When Misa got the news that Light became ill, she rushed his house quickly. Light was lying on his bed. He lost his weight. There were dark circles could be seen under his eyes. His face got pale.

"Mister Yagami, you alright?" Asked the dancer, worriedly.

"I am…don't worry..ah!" Light couldn't finish his words as he started coughing badly.

"Hm, I am seeing how alright you are.." Misa spoke angrily, "Don't try to hide your sickness, okay?"

"You don't need to come here, Miss Amane." Said the boy, "It's influenza. You may be attacked by it."

"Huh, I don't care." She said, "Let me check you."

After that day, Misa everyday used to visit him at once. She bought fruits and healthy snacks for him. She checked his temperature, pulses, blood pressure every day. With her service, Light recovered easily within a few days.

Today the sky was also covered with black clouds. Both Light and Misa were in their respective gardens. Misa was throwing foods in their pond for fishes while Light was pouring water at the bottom of the trees.

"Good afternoon, Light." Said Misa, with a sweet greeting smile.

Light smiled. In these few months, they left "Mister Yagami" or "Miss Amane." Instead of those, they started calling each other by their names.

"Good afternoon, Misa-Chan." Replied Light, "What are you doing?"

"I am feeding my fishes." Said Misa, "And you?"

"I am feeding my trees." Light answered, with a toothy smile.

"What?" Misa queried being confused, with an anime vein.

"Haha…I mean.. I was watering my plants." Said he, laughing, removing the confusion of his friend.

'Oh…I see…' The blondie muttered.

"Hey Misa!" Yelled Light, cheerfully, "Look at the sky just once."

"It's getting black!" Cheered the dancer.

"The sky doesn't get black, it remains blue." Corrected the artist. They were conversing with each other when Misa entered into Light's garden.

"I know, but the clouds do."

"Oh look! They're roaring!"

"Just like a monster, aren't they?"

"Wow…there's a sign of lightning in the darkness."

"Hmm…because of thunders."

"It means…the rain will start soon."

"What?" Misa wondered. Then she said, "I'll have to go, otherwise I'll get drenched.

The dancer attempted to leave the place, but the artist didn't let her do that.

"What are you doing, Light?" Misa said, "Let me go, please."

"Are you afraid of getting drenched?" Light asked, holding her chin.  
"I am not afraid but you should be afraid." Misa said, understanding that she was being flirted, "Can't you remember once you suffered from influenza getting drenched in rain?"

"Because that rain was cold." Replied Light, with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" Misa asked him, narrowing her eyes, "And how is this rain?"

Smirking, Light pulled the ballerina closer, to his chest. At that time the clouds roared. Misa gasped and embraced Light tightly.

"Don't be afraid, my lady." Light said, wrapping his hands around her body, "I am here."

Misa looked at him, rising her head from his chest.

" _If you're with me…."Started the artist, "Everything will get warmer. It's simple that the rain will also be warmer than any other rain. Getting myself drenched in this warm and soft rain, I won't get attacked by any disease."_

"Naughty boy!" Misa spoke, leaning her head against his chest again, smiling.

And silence covered the atmosphere. No sound could be heard…excluding the sound of raining.

 _ **Falling so hard for you**_

 _ **Beat will not wane**_

 _ **Dark blue nights dreary cold**_

 _ **Ran down your street**_

 _ **To see if you were home**_

 _ **Tapped on your pane**_

 _ **Come, feel my soft touch**_

 _ **Dance with your bare feet….**_

* * *

 **Okay, so it ended.**

 **Sniff sniff….I know this's not so good as it's my first fic of this anime. But please never mind; pardon any grammatical or spelling error. And of course, read and review so that I can write more for this anime.**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
